


I Like the Nightlife, Baby or That Time I Called Dibs

by greenmountaingirl



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 22:13:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12757191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenmountaingirl/pseuds/greenmountaingirl
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: Wolfgang calls dibs on Kala at a party.I don't want to hold her downDon't want to break her crownWhen she says, "let's go"I like the nightlife baby"She says, "I like the nightlife baby"She says, "let's go"“Let’s Go” - The Cars





	I Like the Nightlife, Baby or That Time I Called Dibs

“Why are we going out again?” Kala asks for at least the eightieth time as they run through the freezing cold mid-January night to the metro.

Riley laughs and tugs Kala along faster, “Because it is Friday night. We are young and gorgeous. Annnnnd they are going to let me spin and I don’t want to spin without you there.”

Kala moans and she trots to keep up. Riley did not look like much but apparently she could book it when she wanted to.  

Kala and Riley had met the first of September when all the international students arrived at the University of Amsterdam. They had immediately hit it off despite not having anything except their room number in common. Riley is from Iceland and is in Amsterdam for a year to study musical composition and sound engineering. She had a boyfriend, Magnús, from back home who she missed. (Though Kala secretly wondered if maybe Magnús is not her soulmate. That there is someone else out in the world meant just for her. Kala didn’t say anything though. That isn’t her place.)

Kala on the other hand had come to Amsterdam from India to focus on her pharmacological studies. She also had someone who is waiting at home. Kala tries to ignore the flare of guilt as she realized she is supposed to be skyping Rajan tonight. Rajan is a good man who wanted to marry her but she had made it clear that they were not together while she is away. _Not_ because she wanted to see other men. She just didn’t want any pressure outside of school.

Riley and Kala arrive at a packed and smoke filled room, the music already going. Kala looks around and can’t help but wonder _what does one actually does at parties?_

As though Riley, could hear her thoughts, “Usually we start with a drink at parties.” Riley intertwines their fingers and drags Kala towards the makeshift bar. “Do you want your usual?” Kala nods, letting Riley take over. Riley and Kala have been to a couple of bars together, but Kala is not as into the nightlife of Amsterdam as Riley. Riley hands Kala a coke with just a splash of rum and her own quadruple vodka with a splash of tonic.

“Cheers!” They clink glasses and sip.

Kala watches the party go by, letting Riley tow her around and do the talking. Until someone offers hash.

“Will you be alright on your own?” Riley looks at her. Kala responds with a nod, not at all sure that she _would_ be alright on her own.

Kala wanders to a stool in the corner and sits, letting the party swirl around her. Somewhat nervous on her own, she pulls out her phone to pass the time.

“DIIIIIBS!” A thickly accented voice screams as a very drunk man dressed entirely in black points directly at Kala from across the room.

Kala looks around and stares at him. This had definitely not been covered by the international student handbook.

  


Wolfgang had pregamed alone. Impatient for Felix’s arrival, he didn’t really know what else to do while he waited. Wolfgang had been lying low hoping to avoid Sergei and Steiner for a while. Amsterdam is as good as anywhere to hide out, there were some good museums and some nice pools and Turkish baths. He did miss Berlin but mostly he missed Felix.

Which is why when Felix finally got to Amsterdam, Wolfgang is already mostly drunk. Felix did not mind and played catch up on the train to the party.

“How did you find out about this party?” Felix polishes off a bottle of vodkas they climb out of the metro.

Wolfgang struggles to get his bearings, looking around for a landmark. “Girl from last night.”

“Is she hot? Did you fuck her?” Wolfgang just smiles in response.

With their arms around each other’s shoulders they stagger into the warehouse. Not at all sober and completely unaware of the cold. The party is well underway as they grab two beers each and start to make their way through the crowd. Wolfgang is laughing at something Felix says when he sees her. She is a point of stillness in a room of constant motion and noise and before he can help it -

“DIIIIIBS!” Wolfgang screams as he points at the gorgeous girl in the corner.

If that is not bad enough, she sees him and looks at him like he recently landed from a different planet. She looks from side to side to see if anyone else is noticing this utterly ridiculous situation she is in; before looking hard at her phone in an attempt to avoid eye contact.

Wolfgang looks around, realizing people are looking at him, drags Felix away from a gorgeous Italian girl who would eat Felix for breakfast given the chance.

Breathing hard Wolfgang tries to whisper to Felix, “I just fucked up, brother.”

Felix tries to follow Wolfgang’s train of thought, “What did you do?”

“See that girl?” Wolfgang tries to not to point to very girl he had just screamed at. “I just yelled dibs on her.”

Felix howls with laughter, “ _Das ist nicht gut, um sicher zu sein._ ”

“No shit it is not good,” Wolfgang rolls his eyes and only succeeds in making himself dizzy. “But how do I apologize?”

“Fuck if I know. Now let me get back to the lovely dangerous lady I found.” Felix fades back into the crowd.

Wolfgang finishes his beer and leaves the bottle on a random table as he tries to school his drunken stumble into a more sober gait. She is still alone looking at her phone. Wolfgang is torn between confusion as to why no one has noticed the most beautiful woman on the planet. And jealousy that anyone should ever look at her. Period.

“ _Es tut mir leid. Über früher. Ich könnte betrunken sein._ ”

“I don’t speak German.” She responds in English. Looking torn between thinking she is in immediate danger and wondering if it is an elaborate prank.

“Uhh…” Wolfgang could speak English pretty well but not necessarily when he is this intoxicated. “I am sorry. About yelling at you.”

“Oh. Um. Okay.” She won't meet his eyes.

“I’m Wolfgang.” She glances at him, her eyes are warm and kind. He wants to be alone with her. Keep her all to himself.

“Kala.” She let’s him see a tiny smile.

“Nice to meet you.”

“There you are! I thought I lost you,” a petite girl with blue streaks in her hair comes out of nowhere. “Want to be in the booth while I spin?” Kala nods and takes her hand.

Wolfgang watches her cross the room and halfway to the DJ booth she looks back. Her eyes widen to realize he is watching. Wolfgang settles in for the next set nursing a beer and watching her dance with her friend behind the turntables.

The evening passes in a drunken blur but all Wolfgang remembers in the morning is that Kala might be the best thing that never happened to him.

  


Kala barely sleeps. The party or rave or whatever had been quite an experience but after getting home at four am, Riley falls dead asleep and Kala can’t seem to get comfortable. A strange restless energy buzzing in her limbs. Kala gives up on sleep at eight and braves Amsterdam’s silent winter morning in search of chai.

This is Kala’s first winter anywhere and while she hates the cold, the snow is a wonder to her. After three cups of tea and a few hours, Kala finds herself at the Rijksmuseum. Wandering through the beautiful paintings and the marble halls, Kala feels a sense of calm come over her, as though this is just where she should be.

“You again.”

Kala turns, “You!” Wolfgang smirks and Kala tries to ignore how much it affects the beat of her heart.

“I was hoping I would see you again.”

“Do you usually go around stalking young women after you yell at them?” Kala tries to sound severe but is worried it comes out as a joke.

Wolfgang laughs, “No. But for you I think I would do any number of things.” His left eyebrow challenges her to respond.

Kala walks away, knowing he is following her. “Do you come here a lot?”

“Yes. I have been in town a few weeks but I like it here. I like the quiet.”

“Really?” Kala can’t help it, it feels so normal to talk to this stranger, “I hate the quiet. I used to fall asleep in my father’s restaurant.”

Wolfgang smiles at her, a softer smile than his cheeky smirk. “Can I buy you a cup of coffee or something?”

They keep walking, Kala doesn’t know if there is a right answer to a question like that. “I don’t know you. All I know about you is that you yelled at me at a party.”

“I won’t yell at you while we get coffee. Promise.”

Kala shakes her head and stops in front of a Rembrandt tryptic. Tilting her head to try to understand it.

“I know what you want. What do you really have to lose?” He is standing close behind her, not touching her but Kala can still feel the heat of his body.

She looks over her shoulder and is caught in his bright blue eyes. _What did she have to lose?_ “Just coffee.”

Wolfgang’s shock is covered by an impish grin and Kala can’t help but smile in response.

Kala sighs and shakes her head and says, “Let’s go.”  


**Author's Note:**

> This is unbetaed so please excuse any mistakes. I am practicing Fluff and this just sort of happened this morning. Hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for comments, kudos and just reading it. xo


End file.
